1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tank latching arrangement for a cleaning apparatus.
2. Background Information
It is known to have a carpet extractor for cleaning a surface such as a carpet in which cleaning solution is dispensed to the surface and substantially simultaneously extracted along with the dirt on the surface into a recovery tank in a continuous operation. Generally, the carpet extractor includes a solution tank along with the recovery tank that are both removably mounted to the extractor. Latches are incorporated to releasably hold these tanks to the extractor. Often, the latches are operated differently and are also located far apart from each other. This requires some inconvenience or difficulty by the user in locating each of them and also ascertaining as to how to operate each of them. Further, the often protruding latches detract from the overall appearance of the carpet extractor.
Hence, it is at least one object of the present invention to provide an improved cleaning apparatus that overcomes the above-mentioned problems, yet provides good cleaning performance.